Burning Desire
by La-bala-perdida
Summary: Dan y Doutzen son una pareja un tanto distinta y enamorada intentando sobrevivir al juicio final. Todo cambia al llegar al grupo de sobrevivientes, y verse con las amenazas del mundo atacándoles directo al rostro. Y claro, esa extraña fascinación de Doutzen hacia cierto silencioso cazador, el cual irrita los nervios de Dan. ¿Lograran sobrevivir juntos? ¿La locura será un obstáculo?


_Todo se había destruido, pero por supuesto, eso ya no era una novedad. Nada lo era. De repente, enterarse de que una persona había muerto ya no sorprendía a nadie. Quizás desde que los muertos cobraron vida y devoraron todo a su paso, las cosas habían dejado de ser una novedad._

* * *

Tres días. Tres días desde que anunciaron el "virus" que invadía actualmente todas las calles, y hacia actuar a la gente como horrendos retrasados mentales. Doutzen, Dan y su madre llevaban en la gran casa desde hace esos mismos tres días. Habían prohibido salir a las calles, y notablemente era lo más razonable. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y nada aun sucedía.

—Oh, me estoy hartando—se quejo la madre de Dan, soltando un gruñido. Doutzen coloco una ceja enarcada.

—¿Cual es el plan? ¿Ir a ver una película?—dijo, con un sarcasmo leve. Luego se coloco seria.—No hay nada más que hacer, suegra. Simplemente espere que...

—¿Que algo suceda? ¿Que alguien toque nuestra puerta con una mágica solución?—dijo ella, así empezando a colocar nerviosa a Behati. Esta se rasco su cabello, de tono castaño claro, y algo cobrizo. Luego suspiro y se levanto del sillón en el cual se encontraba sentada junto a Dan.

—Necesito dormir, estoy cansada.—dijo, evitando dirigirse a uno de ellos dos en especifico. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, camino en dirección a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras de la gran casa y llegando a los finales de el pasillo de ese piso para entrar a la habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue recostarse sobre su cama, la cual se encontraba desordenada y sin hacer.—Esa perra gruñona...

Doutzen no sentía agrado hacia su suegra, probablemente como varias chicas. Y sin embargo se encontraba ahí, sobreviviendo junto a ella y su novio. Y ella sentía tantas ganas de simplemente irse, y Dan la detenía. Bueno, el no lo hacia. Ella se detenía por el. Porque Dan era su chico, y lo quería demasiado. Aunque fueran tan distintos; Dan, el lindo chico dulce y de buenos modales, y ella, Doutzen, la chica ligeramente fría con un carácter desinteresado, fuerte, y quizás algo sarcástico. Varios dirían que ella no se merece a alguien como Dan, y tendrían razón. Por lo cual Doutzen no entendía, que hacía en esa gran casa, con una suegra desagradable y un chico que le hacía ver que tan inmunda e insuficiente era a su lado.

Cerró los ojos, dejando de pensar en una mierda tan complicada. Claro, esa paz serena que había conseguido al conectarse con la oscuridad siquiera unos minutos, se deshizo. Un grito, probablemente desgarrador. Era su suegra. Entonces oyó esos gruñidos que solamente pueden hacer caminantes, y entendió la verdad.

_La maldita esta muerta._

Dan probablemente. No lo quería pensar. Lo quería, y observarlo agonizar sería algo doloroso, probablemente más para ella que para el.

Y el grito de el sonó. Descomponía su cordura en instantes y lograba erizar los pocos vellos de su brazo. Ya veía todo su fin. Cuando prometió que lo amaría hasta el final de los tiempos, y entendía que este era el final.

Para ellos.

Con rapidez, intentando olvidar todos esos crudos pensamientos de muerte y canibalismo, saco su mochila del closet y empezó a echar todas las ropas que encontraba. Ni siquiera quiso fijarse, puesto que no era el mejor momento para ser detallista. Cuando tuvo todo, abrió la ventana. Debía escapar lo más pronto de ahí, abandonando todo lo que quería y odiaba. Cuando logró salir de la ventana, casi cae del techo, pero logró sujetarse, así desgarrando un pedazo de su pantalón por la zona de la rodilla.

No le importo.

La misión en un momento así era no voltear atrás y correr. Correr sin parar, con la adrenalina del peligro amenazando con alcanzarla. Con la muerte intentando ahogarla en un delirio del cual no podría escapar nunca más.

Y corría, y corría. Los caminantes rodeaban la calle, intentando atacarla; esta solo sostenía cobardemente el cuchillo en su mano, rogando internamente no tener que utilizarlo. Intentaba ignorarlos, pero ellos en algún momento la iban a consumir en una totalidad. Y eso le aterraba enormemente, sin un mínimo control del miedo.

Miedo que ya debía aceptar, miedo con el cual viviría. Fuera cual fuera el tiempo que le restara de vida, viviría con ese miedo.

Hasta que sintió algo tocando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con ella. ¿Un caminante era capaz de hacer eso? Soltó un pequeño grito y miro hacia al lado, apuntando con su cuchillo, y encontrando algo que jamás espero. Dan.

—Pensé que...—esta murmuro, dejando de correr. El también se detuvo. Los caminantes se acercaban, y sin embargo Doutzen solo podía concentrarse en Dan y su gloriosa vitalidad—...estabas muerto.

Dan no contesto, porque uso sus labios para callar a Doutzen. Esta le correspondió al instante, para luego de unos segundos románticos ambos separarse. Esta solamente siguió corriendo, y Dan la imito.

Por un segundo ella pensó que todo podía ir bien, con Dan a su lado. Y luego pensó en el egoísmo que le concedía eso. Dan, solo para ella, protegiéndola y apoyándola. Y aunque estuviera mal, le encanta la idea de tener a alguien.

—¡Un auto!—indicó el, cuando ambos habían logrado salir de la cuadra, con varios caminantes atrás. Ambos corrieron hacia el y entraron. La cosa no tenía la llave.—¿Que hacemos?

—Mierda, no lo se.—contesta esta.—Tal vez este tirada.—empezó a esta revisar en el suelo del auto, para luego voltear a los asientos traseros, viendo un par de pistolas tiradas. Las tomo con curiosidad, y vio que aun tenían seguro y todo. Y por supuesto, fijándose que en el asiento izquierdo estaba la sangre adherida.—No alcanzo a atacar...—murmuro esta, para luego mirar a Dan y sentarse. Le paso la pistola, y este la miro horrorizado.

—¿A caso quieres morir?—cuestiono, asustado. Esta suspiro, viendo a su novio como un marica. Este tiritaba, mientras Doutzen lo miraba segura y algo dura directo a los ojos.

—¿A caso quieres sobrevivir?—le respondió esta, algo cortante. Luego lo miro de la misma manera dura.—Hay que intentarlo, "amorcito".—Ambos bajaron del auto, viendo a los caminantes. Menos de 30 no debían ser. Tragaron hondo, y quitaron el seguro. Doutzen apunto al corazón de uno, y disparó. No sucedió nada más que retrocediera un poco y luego volviera a avanzar. Esta algo extrañada, volvió a disparar en el corazón. Sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Extrañada, intento con el cerebro.

Disparó y el caminante cayó al suelo, sin volver a reaccionar o cometer movimiento alguno. Pensando que eso ya era suficiente, disparo a otros caminantes con seguridad al cerebro. Dan la imito. En unos minutos todos esos caminantes ya estaban muertos, o por lo menos inconscientes, y ellos pensaban en que hacer. Entonces Doutzen miro al suelo, viendo a la milagrosa llave tirada en el suelo.

Se agacho y la recogió, para luego mirar a Dan con una sonrisa esperanzada. El asintió, se acerco y la beso, para luego quitarle la llave y subirse al asiento de conductor e intentar hacer conexión con la llave. Funcionó. El motor empezó a sonar y el auto a dar señales. Doutzen subió y echó su mochila a los asientos asientos, notando que había otra más.

—¿Es tuya?—le pregunto a Dan, algo extrañada. Este asintió.

—¿No creerías que sería tonto para escapar sin nada?—cuestiono, con un tono ligeramente gracioso. Esta asintió, para luego arquear una ceja.

—Mi novio es todo un genio; Oh, Dios, soy tan privilegiada—dijo esta, bromeando. Dan soltó una pequeña carcajada. Luego miro el espejo y pudo divisar a otro grupo de caminantes entrando por el principio de la calle. Si se quedaban conversando ahí sin ninguna preocupación, obviamente iban a terminar devorados.

Este empezó a conducir a una gran velocidad, para luego al ver las calles algo vacías -a excepción de eso caminantes que siempre rodeaban, y realmente no eran una gran amenaza- bajo la velocidad a un ritmo normal, de 40 km. Doutzen intento prender la radio, y lo logró.

—_Tras la gran epidemia, las carreteras se ven colapsadas desde que se ha avisado que hay un campamento en Atlanta, donde pareciera haber algo de_ _seguridad..._—narraba la radio. En ese instante Doutzen la apagó.

—¿Atlanta?—cuestiono ella, algo insegura. ¿Deberían intentarlo?

—Suena seguro, y comprometedor.—comento Dan, con su vista fija en el camino. Doutzen tembló. ¿Y si no?. Las carreteras estaban colapsadas, si aparecían caminantes no había manera de huir. Pero también había un campamento...seguridad...salvación._  
_

—Vamos.—dijo ella, finalmente decidida. Dan asintió y con una sonrisa dulce aumentó la velocidad, en dirección a su posible salvación. O perdición.


End file.
